It is a common practice within an enterprise to deploy servers with multiple peripheral hardware devices, such as disk arrays, network cards, tape drives, processors and the like. In such a scenario, typically, during a boot-up/reboot process, operating system initiates a system wide scan to detect any existing peripheral hardware devices connected to the system. Upon detecting the existing connected peripheral hardware devices, the operating system updates existing data structure information residing in system memory with current data structure information associated with the detected peripheral hardware devices.
However, if one or more peripheral hardware devices get disconnected between reboots, current techniques may not know whether they are lost and/or disconnected peripheral hardware devices as the operating system updates the data structure information residing in the system memory upon every reboot with the current data structure information. This can result in consuming unused system resources, such as instance numbers that get assigned to the connected peripheral hardware devices during each reboot. It can be seen that as the number of disconnected peripheral hardware devices increases, the unused system resources can also significantly increase and can result in consuming significant system resources.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.